The goal of this program of basic research is to understand how DNA tumor viruses transform normal cells into cancer cells. We are particularly interested in the mechanisms of gene regulation which are relevant to this process, namely the control of DNA replication, transcription, RNA processing and translation in mammalian cells; (ii) the structure and function of viral proteins which are involved in transformation; and (iii) the cellular responses to such proteins. These issues will be addressed through a coordinated, multidisciplinary program of research in the fields of genetics, molecular and cell biology, and biochemistry.